Kuroko the Coach
by kurocrossover
Summary: After the Winter Cup, a new school year begins. And Kuroko is scouted to be the coach for Kenshin Girls' Basketball team!
1. Milkshake-a-holic Got Coaching to Do

**HI GUYS!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so enjoy!**

**Summary: After the Winter Cup, a new school year begins. And Kuroko is scouted to be the coach for Kenshin Girls' Basketball team?!  
**

**p.s. I do not own KNB or RKB.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Milkshake-a-holic Got Coaching to Do

This happened after the Winter Cup, where Seirin became Japan no.1.

The members Generation of Miracles are now in their second year of high school, and today is their first day of school.

A certain teal hair boy in Seirin uniform is walking out of the school compound with a book opened in front of him, completely oblivious to the chatters of others. Of course, that doesn't mean that he is not aware of where the people are, as he easily moves aside when a girl in front of him ran in his direction and hug someone behind him, also ducked a slap on the shoulder that is meant for someone else from a person beside him.

He is grateful that he, Kuroko Tetsuya, has the ability of misdirection, as he managed to escape from Kagami's pesters about playing basketball. Even with the reopening of a new school year, he isn't particularly excited. For now, he still has a holiday mood, which makes him want to just go home and shower and sleep, and of course, a vanilla milkshake from Maji.

When he arrives home, he does the usual 'I am home' greeting, taking off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack. Suddenly, he notices an unfamiliar pair of shoes on his door step. He can hear a conversation in the living room. Curious, he closes the door and makes his way to the living room, and is surprise to see his mother at home, with a guest on the sofa. The guest is a petite girl, with long raven black hair and gold eyes. She seems to be quite (just 'quite') sharp; she heard the 'click' sound when Kuroko closed the door, but fails to hear the greeting (Kuroko is too invisible that even his greetings may go unnoticed).

"Was it just me or did you hear the door closes?" the guest asked.

"Oh, it must be Tetsuya," said Kuroko's mother, a woman in her thirties with light blue hair.

"Your son? Then I think I should greet him…where is he?" the guest asked, puzzled that Kuroko does not enter in the living room as she'd expected.

"Erm, I am here," Kuroko stands beside the sofa, "my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

The girl turns to face him, staring at him with wide gold eyes, her jaw dropped, a signal that she will scream at any moment.

And she screams: "From God knows did you come from?!"

"I am Japanese, so I came from somewhere in Japan," Kuroko answers, eyes still in the same oval shape despite cracking a joke.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya. How's school?" his mother asks, and then continues: "This is my colleague, Takamura Mihoshi. She is teacher in Kenshin Academy."

"Good evening, Takamura-sensei," Kuroko greets politely. Though as emotionless as ever, he is actually surprise that this girl, no, this lady in front of him is an adult, moreover, an elementary school teacher.

Takamura nodded back. She turns to Kuroko's mother: "So, what do you think about my plan?"

"Well, I guess I can't say anything, right? You have already made the deal with Coach Ogasawara, it's just that you need a coach to coach them. However as a club with only five members, I doubt that you will get funds to hire a coach. Unless you ask someone to volunteer…oh wait, Tetsuya!'

"Anything mom?" asked Kuroko who is about to enter his room.

"Are you interested in coaching basketball? It might be good as an experience," said Kuroko's mother.

_'Coaching basketball? I admit that I had done a good job tutoring Kise, but what mom asked is training a team…not possible right?'_

"You are volunteering your son?" Takamura asks. Obviously Takamura does not believe that Kuroko is a basketball player.

"Why not? Tetsuya might not look like it, but he is a regular in Seirin basketball team! They are famed for winning the Winter Cup!" Mrs Kuroko happily announces, proud of her son.

"Hmm…he can do. So, Kuroko-kun, interested?" Takamura asks.

Kuroko is doubtful. He doubts his ability to teach basic basketball, being a passing specialist, but at the same time he can see that the members are very keen to play basketball to create a basketball club without funds.

"Kenshin Academy is just near Maji, so if you coach there, you can get your vanilla shakes, then we can go home together," his mother added.

Hands down to vanilla shakes. Kuroko's eyes gleam happily.

"I accept, Takamura-sensei."

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Please review!**


	2. The Girls' Basketball Team

**Hi guys! Chapter 2 is up. Still very short though. **

**By the way, thanks for the review Redmoon2!**

**I rate this as K, so this fanfic is not up for romance.**

**Again, I do not own KnB or RkB.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Girls' Basketball Team

Kuroko's POV

It has been a week since I agree to the coaching.

Today Kenshin Academy students start their club activities, so I am expected to be there this afternoon.

And going there is equal to missing Seirin's basketball practice.

I actually managed to convince coach to let me miss afternoon practices on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, with the exception of days with practice matches.

_*Flashback*_

_Seirin basketball regulars gather in Maji burger for a meeting._

_Everyone was there, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi with each a burger and a drink, Izuki with a coke and his pun notebook, Kagami with a mountain of burgers, Kuroko with a milkshake and the rest with either a burger, a drink or a sundae. They occupied a long rectangular table, Riko sitting at the head, while the Kuroko and Kagami sit at the other end. Their purpose is to revise their plans on gathering members and their goals. _

_Riko started the conversation: "We won the Winter Cup last year, so what are you all going to aim for this year?" She walked along the table, approaching every player one by one._

_Hyuuga: "Win the Interhigh!" Smile._

_Kiyoshi: "Let's have fun~~" Smack._

_Izuki: "Interhigh…Coke INTERnal gives us HIGH fun!" Smack._

_Kagami: "Nothing much in particular." Smack. "Ouch what was that for!"_

_"And I'd expect you guys to give me a better answer!" Riko yelled furiously, "Kuroko!"_

_"Coach, I'd like to make a request to not join practice on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon. I have something to do on these days…"_

_"And why do you think I will allow you to skip practices! You are not answering my question!"_

_SPLASH!_

_Suddenly, silence engulfed the table. Riko froze, one finger pointing at Kuroko. Kuroko's face had the same old expression, but his twitching eyebrows suggested otherwise. There is a patch of white on his midnight blue uniform, and his right foot itching to stepped on the paper cup that rolled back and forth on the floor, as if it was laughing at someone._

_"Ah…err….erm…." Riko swallowed. Everyone did the same thing._

_"Deal?" Kuroko asked, his pair of hollow eyes scanned everyone, a smirk visible on his face._

_"Deal..." Riko sweated out of nervousness._

_After that, no one dares to question him._

_*Flashback ended*_

Normal POV

When the bell that signals the end of school goes off, Kuroko literally disappears from his seat. He doesn't say bye to Kagami, and dashes out of school as quickly as possible. He wouldn't want to be late on his first day of coaching.

Kenshin Academy is a big school. The architecture of the buildings is magnificence, as expected from a rich school. The buildings are painted white, a semi-circle balcony protruding from the middle. There is a clock at the highest point of the school building, striking every hour, and last but not least, a classy fountain under the balcony. If it isn't for the name 'Kenshin Academy' on the school gates, the building can pass as an English mansion. That is just how grand it is.

Kuroko walks over to the security guard stationed outside the gates. The security guard is alert, but not alert enough to notice Kuroko standing in front of him.

"Erm, may I enter the school, name's Kuroko Tetsuya, I believe Takamura-sensei has made arrangement so that I can enter the school grounds." Now that makes the school guard turn to him and let out a gruff yelp. He only nods, then points in the direction of the gymnasium. Kuroko bows and walks towards the gym.

He stands in front of the gym, takes a deep breath, pulls the door handle…

Tomoka's POV

It is like a dream.

I thought I would not be playing basketball anymore.

And here, a girls' basketball club is formed.

And today, we will start our first practice.

_In the gym_

"Mokkan! How do I look?" Maho asks.

"Looks good," I respond.

"How about me, and Airi-chan?" Hinata, a girl too small for her age with pink hair, asks, with a girl who is too tall for her age beside her, shifting uncomfortably.

"It looks good on you, Hina, Airi!" the twin tails helps me to answer.

"Can you guys hurry up, Kuroko-san will be here at any moment!" a girl with round glasses, Saki yells impatiently at us.

"Yes!"

From Takamura-sensei, the person who will coach us is Kuroko-sensei's son, and he is a high school student. Obviously everyone is anxious about him. Hinata already refers him as oniichan, even before meeting him.

So, why are we worried about our looks? That is because of Maho's idea. She brings five sets of maid uniforms to school, and wants us to wear them to greet Kuroko-san.

I wonder if this is a good idea, since there are a few scenarios that will possibly happen:

1. If he is a strict person, then we will all get scolded, then he decided not to teach us, club disbands.

2. If he is an otaku, basketball club-maid club

3. He might forgive us.

Suddenly the door creaks, and we quickly line up in front of the door, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Welcome back, master!" we say it in chorus, as we greet…the wind.

"Huh?!" we all blink our eyes in confusion. The door is ajar, but there is no one. The door is made of heavy wood, so it is impossible for the wind to blow it open.

"Where is the coach?" I think. Suddenly I think I see a hand moving in front of me…is it my imagination?

"Good evening, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you all." A low voice rings in my ears.

The owner of the voice is standing in front of the door, a boy, to be exact.

Wait…isn't that where we are looking at just now?

"EeeeeeeeeyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!"

Kuroko's POV

That is pretty much an expected reaction. The scream, I mean.

Everyone does that, when I voice out.

My eyes scan the group in front of me. There are five girls, so they barely make a team.

A girl with short dark pink hair stands in the centre. I guess she is the leader.

A blonde twin tails is on her right, she is so shock that she hugs the blue-haired girl beside her.

A very tall brunette (as tall as me) stands on her leader's left, face flustered in confusion.

A light pink-haired girl on the far left, she is the first to recover from shock, calls me 'oniichan'.

They all stand there like statues, with the exception of the little pink girl, and take a good five minutes to revert back to their own self.

"So…Sorry for not noticing you! My name is Minato Tomoka!" the girl with short pink hair stutters.

"Misawa Maho, nice to meet you!" the blonde girl introduces herself. She let go of her friend after the blue girl scolded her.

"I am Nagatsuka Saki," the blue girl says while she adjusts her glasses.

"Hina's name is Hakamada Hinata, and she is Kashii Airi-chan," the short pinkette says while pointing to the tall brunette. The brunette nods quickly and bows.

Right, I am supposed to coach a girls' team.

…what is the first thing to do on the first day of the club?

* * *

**Haha, it is impossible to start the club activities like how Riko did, so what will Kuroko do?**

**Please look forward to it!**


	3. Why Basketball?

**Hi guys!**

**I try to make elaborations to this chapter, so as you all hoped, I am slowly pushing the story to the climax!**

**Again, I do not own KnB or RkB.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Why Basketball?

Normal POV

Being a surprisingly formal person, Kuroko chooses to wait.

As expected, the younger you are, the easier you take the initiative.

"Nene, master! You will teach us basketball right?" Maho asks as she jumps to cling to Kuroko.

"Yes, I will be teaching you all basketball, but I will appreciate it if you can drop the 'master' thing."

"Then, Tetsuya-san, are we going to shoot the ball in today?"

"Maybe. However, please change into suitable attire for sports and warm up before we start." Kuroko answers, putting a poker face as usual.

Maho's POV

Really, he isn't affected by our maid performance?

How to get his affection?

"Oi, Mokkan, what do you think of Tetsuya-san?"

"Eh, the quiet type, I guess. I am surprised myself that he can actually be a basketball player. He seems a bit too short for basketball." Mokkan answers.

"Oh, maybe oniichan is like Hina!" Hina clarifies happily.

"But since Takamura-sensei get him to coach us, I guess he isn't as bad as you think," Saki concludes.

"Don't you think he is like a ghost? He just appears out of nowhere! And his eyes are round all the time!" I yell at them. I hate ghost. A lot.

After all of us changed, we try to find (yes, try to) him.

"Everyone, please gather around. Today we will be learning the basics…" His voice.

Right behind us.

"EeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaH!"

Kagami's POV

_Meanwhile in Seirin…_

"Bah!" I slump on the bench in the locker's room. Taking the can of Pocari Sweat on the bench, I chuck it down my throat at one go.

"Damn that Kuroko! Coach is very pissed now!"

"Yeah, to the extent that she tripled our training on our first practice in spring," Hyuuga-sempai grits his teeth while pushing up his glasses. His eyebrows are visibly twitching from annoyance.

"Oh, 'spring' practice!" Izuki-sempai says happily like a child who just learnt a new word. His eagle eyes are not useful to read the mood.

"Mah, everyone had fun right?" Kiyoshi-sempai pats our captain on the shoulder.

They add oil to fire. Or rather, double oil.

"If it is so fun then, ask Riko to just quadruple your training! And Izuki, go get a drink and disappear!"

While the sempais are bickering, I finish changing and exit the locker's room, preparing to go home while meeting a smiling…no, angry coach outside the locker's room.

"You better find out what he is busy about, and drag him to practice tomorrow, ok Kagami-kun?" coach is smiling, but threatening me at the same time. Plain creepy.

"Er, yeah, then see you tomorrow!" I dash out of the gym as quickly as I can.

That Kuroko really deserve a punch for threatening the team with his milkshake.

Normal POV

"Really, I thought he is the cold type, but it turns out he can be quite caring sometimes, and polite too," says Maho when she is holding a tray of food along with the others, in Maji.

"Is that a compliment?" Saki smirks as she asks.

"Oh~, oniichan cares about Airi's feeling a lot!" Hina says as she settles her tray on a table.

"Sorry, because of me, we have little time for training," Airi apologises.

"That's okay, we will train more the day after tomorrow," Tomoka reassures her.

"Minato-san, Misawa-san, Nagatsuka-san, Kashii-san, Hakamada-san, good evening," a pair of blue eyes stares at them, which belongs to a certain milkshake-a-holic sitting at the same table.

The girls are about to scream their heads off again, but knowing they are in a public area, they push their voices back into their throat.

"Ku…Kuroko-san? Why are you sitting at our table?" Saki finds her voice back.

"I was here first, it's just that you all didn't notice me. This is my favourite spot of the restaurant, and I like the milkshake here," Kuroko answers smoothly, since this isn't the first time he explains about his presence. And out of habit, he states what he likes.

"Oh~Hina forgive oniichan," Hina replies.

"Are we okay today?" Tomoka asks meekly.

"You all did fine for beginners," Kuroko praises them, "do any of you have experience in basketball before today?"

"Only Mokkan has! She is impressive!" Maho reveals.

"If that so, what do you think of basketball? Do you love basketball?" Kuroko asks, suddenly getting talkative.

"That goes without asking, of course we love basketball!" Maho pouts as she answers.

"Then, why do you love basketball?"

Everyone is dumbfounded. They never thought about the reasons.

Silence lingers between them, until Kuroko breaks the ice.

"I am born with low presence, so I don't really have friends when I was young. When I come to love basketball, I found precious friends. We play as a team, we help each other, support each other, care for each other, win a game as a team. Basketball brings me closer to others, that is why I play basketball."

"So, I hope all of you know why you love basketball."

The girls try to process his words. They fail to notice Kuroko has left.

Kuroko's POV

It is a Tuesday, so I don't have to coach today.

After all the lessons ended, I walk to the gym for basketball practice with Kagami-kun.

"Coach and captain are fired up yesterday," Kagami-kun says.

"Really."

"Don't talk as if it was not your fault!"

"But didn't I tell coach that can't come for practice on the odd days already?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ku-ro-ko-kun~"

The next moment, I realise I am on the ground being pulled in the legs by coach, backwards. The sempais are making their way to me.

I can see that they are all really pissed.

"Ho, Kuroko, spill the beans," captain has entered clutch mode.

"Nah, take it easy Hyuuga," Kiyoshi-sempai, thanks for trying to save me, but your efforts are in vain.

"Would you please tell us what keeps you so busy, Kuroko-kun?" coach, the 'please' word shouldn't come with the stretching exercise.

"Actually, I was asked to coach a girls' basketball team at Kenshin, and coach, please get off me," I don't want to be stretch to death, but I will appreciate it if it can make me taller.

Everyone blink. This must be really unexpected. And of course, coach is still pulling my legs.

"Kuroko, you are coaching?!" Their jaws drop with disbelief.

"ARF!" Suddenly Nigou barks. Everyone turn their attention to the entrance of the gym.

There are five petite figures, obviously elementary students, trying to hide behind the door, but is caught by Nigou.

"Minato-san, Misawa-san, Nagatsuka-san, Kashii-san, Hakamada-san, why are you all here?"

* * *

**Well, things are out of the box! What will Seirin do?**


	4. The Coach's Skill

**Ideas keep flowing in my brain, so I write them all down!**

**Thanks for the support! (and yay xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, this chapter got a thing or two about stalkers~)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Coach's Skill

Tomoka's POV

_*Flashback*_

_"Good morning, everyone," I say while I approach my friends._

_"Good morning, Mokkan/Tomoka/Tomoka-chan!" everyone reply._

_We are not just friends. We are also classmates, as well as members of the girls' basketball club._

_All of them gather at Saki's table. Out of curiosity, I join them. It seems like there is a magazine on her table._

_"What is this…Basketball Monthly?" I exclaim._

_"Yep, it is the latest issue. I found it when I went to the convenience store last night. I bought it because I think it might help us to learn more about basketball," Saki answers._

_"Wow, I really want to buy Basketball Monthly, but my father won't allow it. Can I see it?" I ask Saki._

_"Go on, there are some things inside we need you to explain, especially to a certain idiot," Saki says coolly. That certain idiot gives her an intense glare._

_I read the magazine. "It seems like this issue focus on high school basketball teams. That is because of the Winter Cup."_

_ "Oh~ what is the Winter Cup?" Hina asks._

_"It says the Winter Cup is a basketball competition between high school teams across Japan,held during the winter. It determines the best team of the year, one of the most important competitions for high school basketball teams," I read the description._

_"Ne Saki, what is the surprising thing you talked about just now?" Maho asks._

_"Look at the pages about the winning teams," Saki says._

_I turn to a page which has the word 'results'._

**_Champion: Seirin High~ the New Star_**

**_1_****_st_****_ Runner-up: Rakuzan High~ the Emperor_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ Runner-up: Shutoku High~ the King of East Tokyo_**

_"What is surprising, Saki-chan?" Airi asks._

_"Did you notice Tetsuya-san's school uniform yesterday?"_

_"But isn't that kind of uniform normal for most high schools?"_

_"I checked it up. Considering that he comes to coach us and frequents Maji, the highest possibility is that he is a student of Seirin High. If he plays basketball, then he will be in Seirin High basketball team! Furthermore, he is already in his second year of high school!" Saki pours all the data she gathers on us._

_"Then that means he is a basketball champion?!" We are too shock to believe an emotionless…no, Tetsuya-san is in the champion team._

_"Alright, let's all go to Seirin High to check it out!" Everyone agree with Maho._

_*Flashback ends*_

That is why we end up at Seirin High's gymnasium, get outwitted by a dog (which looks like someone familiar) and is caught red-handed by Seirin basketball club members.

Normal POV

"Minato-san, Misawa-san, Nagatsuka-san, Kashii-san, Hakamada-san, why are you all here?"

The girls are invited into the gym by Riko, who is happily hugging Hinata, since she is the cutest.

"Err, sorry for disturbing your practice, erm, we are just interested in Tetsuya-san's basketball team! Very very sorry!" Tomoka bows as she apologises.

"Nah, it's okay, we haven't start, right Riko?" Kiyoshi cheerfully asks Riko.

"Yeah, it's okay! I never thought Kuroko is coaching you cute girls!" Riko chimes, clearly in good mood now.

"Kuroko, you earn yourself some elementary stalkers," Kagami tells Kuroko while putting his hand on Kuroko's head.

"Bakagami, did you just call these innocent, cute girls stalkers?" Riko gives Kagami a shiver.

"Coach, then is it okay to let them watch our practice? I think it can be an experience for them," Kuroko asks, after seeing Maho's eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Sure, if the coach thinks it is the best for his students," Riko agrees. "Now, don't slack, warm up!"

Saki's POV

How should I put this: the high school basketball players are freakishly tall, except for Tetsuya-san.

All of us are seated on the bench. I flip the pages of Basketball Monthly to the page about the champion team.

I manage to recognise some of the players in front of me. After all, their team photo is in that page.

Their coach is a third year, Aida Riko. She introduces herself when the basketball club members are running laps in the gym. She also introduces some of the regulars to us.

"Is Tetsuya-san a regular, Aida-san?" Tomoka asks.

"Well yes, he is one of our important trump cards, you can say," Aida-san says.

"Ne, Riko-tan, we want to see Tetsuya-san play, can we?" Maho pleads.

"Maho! Sorry please just ignore her," I quickly apologise, knowing that we can only watch their practice at the mercy of their kindness.

"Oh~ Hina wants to see oniichan play basketball too!"

"Not you too, Hina!"

I look up at Aida-san, hoping that she doesn't mind them. Unexpectedly, Aida-san is deep in thought. Suddenly, her face lit up.

At the same time, the members have done their warm up.

Aida-san walks towards the members. "Okay, let have a mini game! Second years versus freshmen!"

Upon Aida-san's revelation, Airi fidgets, Hina and Maho cheer, and Tomoka shows immense interest.

Maybe I shouldn't have tell them about Tetsuya-san from the beginning.

Aida's POV

Oh my god Kuroko is coaching such cute angels!

All of them are so cute! I think I can forgive Kuroko for now.

Who can resist these girls? So as per their request, I set up a 10-minute game between the second years and first years. It can also be a measure to test our freshmen.

The second years are Kagami, Kawahara, Furihata, Fukuda and Kuroko; they are the blue team while the freshmen are the yellow team.

"Coach, if you are planning to use this game as a reference for the girls, then I am counting in you to explain things to them," Kuroko pops out behind me, but with a year of experience, I am able to control myself not to yelp. I simply nod.

Hyuuga already got a ball and a whistle for the jump ball. Since Kagami is going to jump for it, the freshmen are nervous.

"Piut!" The game starts.

Tomoka's POV

This is the first time I get to see a real match between high school basketball players.

Most of the freshmen are average in height, so when they jump for the ball, the freshmen are clearly at a disadvantage.

There is a beast among the second years. That person, if I remember correctly, is Kagami-san. He is tall, and to my surprise, he jumps really high. I think there is a minimum distance of 2 metres between him and the ground.

As soon as Kagami-san slaps the ball, Fukuda-san catches it. He then dribbles and passes the ball to Furihata-san, who is near the hoop. The ball goes in.

Later, the ball is in the hand of a freshman, he dribbles the ball towards his hoop slowly, being too wary of his surroundings. Suddenly, there is a flash, and the ball is gone. Then there is the sound of the ball rubbing against the net. The second years score again.

But what is that flash? I look at the others on the bench, they too are confused. This game is a little too fast-paced for us.

I turn back to the game. The ball is now in Kagami-san's hand. He dribbles pass the first years' defences, and suddenly stops when the freshmen double-teamed on him.

"Kuroko!" he yells Tetsuya-san's name, and throws the ball to…air? But then that flash from before intercepts the ball. Then in a blink of eye, the ball is back in Kagami-san's hand, and he dunks the ball in.

"I want to do that!" Maho yells excitedly. I can see that everyone is awed by the dunk. But then, I am actually more concern about that flash.

"Aida-san, the one that gets the ball from Kagami-san and passes back to Kagami-san is…"

"Yup, that is your coach and his skill, misdirection."

…Misdirection?

* * *

**Phew, I think this is the longest chapter I have done so far.**

**Hope u like it!**

**Oh yeah, I decided to add titles to the chapters, so it is a little update!**


	5. Determination as A Team

**Finally chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your support!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Determination as A Team

Kuroko's POV

After practice, I am sitting in Maji, sipping a vanilla milkshake, with a totally oblivious Kagami-kun in front of me.

"Howdy," I say when he finally noticed me.

Kagami-kun gets better at controlling his composure now, so he doesn't yell or spit out his burger like he used to (I kind of regretted letting him get use to my misdirection). "Say something next time if you know I didn't see you."

"Howdy sounds better than something, Kagami-kun. I just learnt it from one of my novels."

"You…"

"By the way, Kagami-kun, are you interested in coaching?"

"Hah? Don't tell me you want me to help you to coach those brats?"

"That's just an 'if'. You should know that I am never good at basic basketball."

"Good point. Why don't you just get a professional coach for them?"

"…I don't think they will like that, you should have seen their resolve for basketball just now, didn't you?"

"Hah? I don't really understand what you are talking about; get straight to the point, Kuroko."

I sigh at the idiot while I think of what happened earlier.

_After the match between the second and first years, the girls flock to their sempais, and among them, Tomoka approaches Kuroko._

_"Tetsuya-san, thanks for letting us watch this match! Urm, about that misdirection…"_

_"You don't have to learn that, Minato-san."_

_"But, we want to play basketball as a team, so urm…that's why we want you to teach us to play basketball together!"_

"'Wanting to play as a team', that reason is good enough for them to play basketball," that's my answer to Kagami-kun's question.

Kagami-kun's eyebrows twitched, obviously too stupid to understand what I am talking about.

Normal POV

After school, a student leaves Seirin quickly.

No, actually, two students leave Seirin quickly. A fiery red head and a cool blue head, with a dog, make their way to Kenshin Academy.

"Why on earth am I following you to coach those stalkers? And why the dog too?" Kagami complains while keeping a moderate pace.

"This morning coach overtrained us, and since everyone is, or looks like, on the verge of dying, coach decided to cancel evening practice. Since you said that you still want to play basketball after school and I have coaching job, I invited you to help. And you agree. It is also my turn to bring Nigou home. Ah, and please don't call them stalkers, Kagami-kun," his companion answers in one breath.

"Che, this is sort of embarrassing."

Indeed, it is not usual to see someone at height 190cm walking into an elementary school. All the kids are looking at this big brother with admiration and fascination.

"Oi, Kuroko. I guess I shouldn't come after all," Kagami voices his regret at the weird stares he gained.

"If you think it is embarrassing, then you shouldn't coach those girls at all," an arrogant voice tells him off.

Both Kuroko and Kagami stop walking. The voice just now comes from an elementary boy. He stands proudly in front of them, with four companions behind him, forming a 'v' shape.

"I, Takenaka Natsuhi, is going to stop you, girls' basketball coach!"

Kagami's POV

This brat…pissed me off.

Who did he think he is talking to? I am a sempai!

Now I finally understand captain's feeling. Not like I care actually.

I suppose like everyone else, he doesn't notice Kuroko's presence, so I am blamed to be the coach of the girls' basketball team…I will have you to pay me back that insult, Kuroko.

"So, what do you want?" As much as I want to give all of them a good smack in the butt, I wouldn't want to be lectured by Kuroko on how to treat children.

"Ain't I clear just now? I want you to stop coaching those girls, we want the gym for our own, the boys' basketball team," the arrogant brat replies.

"Huh, I don't understand."

"What, so you don't know?" he asks and whispers to his friends. "Fine, I will tell you about that."

"So basically we will be having a match against the girls team this coming Saturday, and it will decide whether they are allow to exist as a club to use the gym. Currently, they occupy the gym on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so our practice time is cut short, which was six times a week."

So the match is to take back the privilege to use the gym, huh. "Oi, if you want to fight for yourself don't come and whine at…oof! What is that for?"

"Kagami-kun, please calm down and be patient, and stop calling them brats, it is very impolite of you."

Kuroko turns to the boys and bows politely: "Sorry, please forgive Kagami-kun's rudeness. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, the girls' basketball coach, nice to meet all of you."

Kuroko, it is rude to cut off a conversation by appearing like that.

That boy (is it Takenaka?) and his friends flinch at Kuroko's appearance with Nigou. Takenaka's face flushes embarrassed that they did not notice Kuroko at all.

But that is just seconds until he regains his cool composure.

"I don't care which one of you is the coach, but you better heed my advice: stop those worthless training, we boys' basketball team will win, no matter what!"

Tomoka's POV

"Tetsuya-san is late…"

I turn to Saki who is sitting on the floor, both legs apart while being push from the back by Maho.

We are pretty much copying what Seirin do for warm up, and we are almost done, but Tetsuya-san hasn't arrive yet.

"Ne, don't you think we should tell Tetsuya-san about the match?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess…" Maho answers half-heartedly. When she wants to continue, the door creaks open. We all turn to see Tetsuya-san, much more visible than usual since he is carrying a dog, and Kagami-san behind him.

Frankly, we are surprise to see Kagami-san came to our practice.

"Tetsuya-san, we want to tell you something…"

"I know, the match right? Takenaka-kun informed us about it."

"Eh, so you knew it already…" I bow my head low. Well, we are a little guilty to keep this from Tetsuya-san, after all.

"So, everyone. What is it that you want from this match?"

I fidget at that question. This question is so similar to the one last time.

"What else, we are going to win, and protect the place we can be together!" Maho answers with pride. I am really glad Maho is straight forward in expressing her thoughts.

Everyone nodded with determination at that statement.

Tetsuya-san smiles.

"I am a shadow, I will do my best to make your team to be the best team."

* * *

**That's all for now. SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE!**


	6. NG-SHUU Chapter 1

**Well I think I need a change of pace so I make some NGs. I think I will make one NG-SHUU chapter every 5 chapters from now on.**

* * *

**NG-SHUU 1**

"Was it just me or did you hear the door closes?" the guest asked.

"Oh, it must be Tetsuya," said Kuroko's mother, a woman in her thirties with light blue hair.

"Your son? Then I think I should greet him…where is he?" the guest asked, puzzled that Kuroko does not appear in the living room as she'd expected.

"Erm, I am here," Kuroko stands beside the sofa, "my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

The girl turns to face him, staring at him with wide gold eyes, her jaw dropped, a signal that she will scream at any moment.

And she screams: "From God knows did you come from?!"

SPLASH!

"Oh dear."

On the carpet there is a fresh patch of milky white, and a paper cup rolling on the floor.

"Eh…uh…" the guest looks at the mess made, with her hands stop mid-air as if trying to chase a ghost away.

A pout and a frown is seen on the bluenette's face.

"Why not ask him now?" pesters Kuroko's mom.

"I'll do it."

"Eh?"

"As long as you provide free milkshakes."

"Oh my my, it isn't that often my Tetsuya demands something, and there Mihoshi-chan, you got him to agree," Mrs. Kuroko muses.

_...Wait…does he actually know what I want to ask him?_

* * *

**NG-SHUU 2**

Kuroko's POV

"So…Sorry for not noticing you! My name is Minato Tomoka!" the girl with short pink hair stutters.

"Misawa Maho, nice to meet you!" the blonde girl introduces herself. She let go of her friend after the blue girl scolded her.

"I am Nagatsuka Saki," the blue girl says while she adjusts her glasses.

"Hina's name is Hakamada Hinata, and she is Kashii Airi-chan," the short pinkette says while pointing to the tall brunette. The brunette nods quickly and bows.

Right, I am supposed to coach a girls' team.

…what is the first thing to do on the first day of the club?

I stare at them, and they stare back.

I mainly stare at Kashii-san though, because I feel…humiliated, I guess.

In the end, half of the practice time is wasted in staring, and we only do ball dribbling, thanks to Minato-san.

* * *

**NG-SHUU 3**

Kagami's POV

Meanwhile in Seirin…

"Bah!" I slump on the bench in the locker's room. Taking the can of Pocari Sweat on the bench, I chuck it down my throat at one go.

"Damn that Kuroko! Coach is very pissed now!"

"Yeah, to the extent that she tripled our training on our first practice in spring," Hyuuga-sempai grits his teeth while pushing up his glasses. His eyebrows are visibly twitching from annoyance.

"Oh, 'spring' practice!" Izuki-sempai says happily like a child who just learnt a new word. His eagle eyes are not useful to read the mood.

"Mah, everyone had fun right?" Kiyoshi-sempai slaps our captain from the back.

Hyuuga-sempai falls straight to kiss the floor.

"Eh?"

Everyone watches silently at the body that lay still on the floor.

"Ah, he has gone over clutch time!" Kiyoshi-sempai actually seems happy at this.

"He clutches too much time!" Izuki-sempai added a new pun to his notebook, and he starts to jog out of the locker room with Kiyoshi-sempai.

"Hey wait! Shouldn't we get him to the infirmary or something!" I ask those air-headed sempais, but they are gone. "Oi!" I exit the locker room as well.

…Did I just see Hyuuga-sempai balling up his fist just now?

I am wondering if I should help captain, but suddenly the locker room door springs open, and a gust of wind rushes out.

The gust of wind…is captain in over-clutch mode.

Now I see why Izuki-sempai and Kiyoshi-sempai jogged out of the locker room.

The captain chases the idiots around the gym.

I don't think coach's training will kill them at all.

* * *

**NG-SHUU 4**

Tomoka's POV

This is the first time I get to see a real match between high school basketball players.

Most of the freshmen are average in height, so when they jump for the ball, the freshmen are clearly at a disadvantage.

There is a beast among the second years. That person, if I remember correctly, is Kagami-san. He is tall, and to my surprise, he jumps really high. I think there is a minimum distance of 2 metres between him and the ground.

As soon as Kagami-san slaps the ball, Fukuda-san catches it. He then dribbles and passes the ball to Furihata-san, who is near the hoop. The ball goes in.

Later, the ball is in the hand of a freshman, he dribbles the ball towards his hoop slowly, being too wary of his surroundings. Suddenly, there is a flash, and the ball is gone. Then there is the sound of the ball rubbing against the net. The second years score again.

But what is that flash? I look at the others on the bench, they too are confused. This game is a little too fast-paced for us.

I turn back to the game. The ball is now in Kagami-san's hand. He dribbles pass the first years' defences, and suddenly stops when the freshmen double-teamed on him.

"Kuroko!" he yells Tetsuya-san's name, and throws the ball to…air? But then that flash from before intercepts the ball. Then in a blink of eye, the ball is back in Kagami-san's hand, and he dunks the ball in.

"Eh…UWAAH!"

Kagami-san's hand slips as he let go of the hoop, and falls on his back.

"BAKAGAMI!" the tone contains worry, and some anger.

"Ne, Saki, that move is cool right?" Maho asks Saki with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, but it is epic failure!" answers Saki with mockery.

Kagami's POV

…I am insulted by stalker girls…

* * *

**NG-SHUU 5**

After school, a student leaves Seirin quickly.

No, actually, two students leave Seirin quickly. A fiery red head and a cool blue head, with a dog, make their way to Kenshin Academy.

"Why on earth am I following you to coach those stalkers? And why the dog too?" Kagami complains while keeping a moderate pace.

"This morning coach overtrained us, and since everyone is, or looks like, on the verge of dying, coach decided to cancel evening practice. Since you said that you still want to play basketball after school and I have coaching job, I invited you to help. And you agree. It is also my turn to bring Nigou home. Ah, and please don't call them stalkers, Kagami-kun," his companion answers in one breath.

"Che, this is sort of embarrassing."

Indeed, it is not usual to see someone at height 190cm walking into an elementary school. All the kids are looking at this big brother with admiration and fascination.

"Oi, Kuroko. I guess I shouldn't come after all," Kagami voices his regret at the weird stares he gained.

"If you think it is embarrassing, then you shouldn't coach those girls at all," an arrogant voice tells him off.

Both Kuroko and Kagami stop walking. The voice just now comes from an elementary boy. He stands proudly in front of them, with four companions behind him, forming a 'v' shape.

"I, Takenaka Natsuhi," the boys do a pose each, "and the Power Rangers of the boys' basketball team will stop you, girls' basketball coach!"

Kagami, whose burning spirit to crush the boy is instantly put off, his face grinning.

"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA…last time Generations of Miracles and now Power Rangers? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Kagami-kun, it is rude to laugh at people," Kuroko tries to keep his emotionless face, but he couldn't help shaking a bit.

"What is so funny, double-brow? We will crush you real hard!" Takenaka yells out, a bit embarrassed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"HEY!"

**Hehe, I actually thought of putting the NG-SHUU as part of the story, but it seems a bit crackish so I ended up making a chapter of it.**

**PLS REVIEW!**


End file.
